


Lose Control

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: FtM Colin, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Colin has somehabitswhen he gets bored that drive Damian a little wild.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still live for trans Colin. So so so much.

Colin leaned back, settled in nicely in the nook created by the back and arm of his couch. His television was on, Netflix streaming some documentary he’d thrown on when he’d given up on the game he had been playing. He sighed, rubbing his bare feet along the couch, his hand down his sweats, lazily moving between his legs.

 

It was force of habit, when he was alone and bored. Days off with no company and no plans meant too many hours of Netflix and probably too many orgasms. Not that Colin could really complain. He sighed, fingers sliding over his swollen clit, making his breath hitch for a moment, before it calmed again. He wasn’t overly aroused yet, could drag this out if _whatever he was watching_ caught his attention for long enough, distracted him.

 

He tipped his head back, shifting, sighing again, taking a deep breath, comfortable in his tank top. He hadn’t worn his binder the entire day, and his ribs and lungs were _happy_ for it. He figured he needed a break, anyway.

 

He heard his phone buzzing, and glanced down. _Dames_ was flashing, his name accompanied by that stupid cat emoji with the heart eyes that Colin used far too often. He scooped his phone up in his free hand, unlocking it and smiling as he answered. “Hey hot stuff, miss me?”

 

He heard Damian snort. “Charming.” Colin settled back further into the couch, fingers moving ever so gently over his clit, the mere sound of Damian’s voice wrapped around a single word making his own touch feel better already. “I’m stuck in traffic. It’s a nightmare right now.”

 

“You’re leaving late,” Colin mused. “Meeting go over?”

 

“Unfortunately. How does Drake talk so much? I do not see why he had to go _on and on_.”

 

“Because he was charming them. You know, what you can’t do.”

 

“-tt-” He knew Damian was scowling, but it was still attractive to him. “You are the worst.”

 

“Mhm.” Colin pushed harder, his hips bucking up. He bit his lip, smiling to himself, picturing Damian in that pretty car of his, in that damn _suit_ \- which Colin had a very blatant affection for- his Bluetooth on his ear, looking so bored.

 

“What have you been up to?”

 

Colin glanced at the TV. “Oh, you know,” he managed, “usual day off. Netflix is on.”

 

There was a stretch of silence, and then, “Oh?” Slightly soft, a little low, and Colin knew what Damian was thinking. Because Damian _knew_ him well enough to know that if he wasn’t giving him particulars, wasn’t _interested_ in what he was watching-

 

Well, then he was in this exact situation.

 

Colin gave a breathy _yeah_ , sliding his fingers lower. He pushed them against his entrance, not into his body, but enough to soak them, drag them back up to glide slick over his clit. “Bored without you, Dames.”

 

“Mhm. You seem to take care of yourself nicely.” Colin giggled.

 

“Jealous? You know, if traffic’s not moving, you could…”

 

“ _Wilkes_ .” It was sharp and had Colin’s hips bucking- made him think of Damian as _Robin_ , and god, if his business suits did something to Colin than his Robin suit utterly wrecked him. “I am _not_ doing that. I’m driving, that’s a safety hazard, and someone could easily see-”

 

“Please, you can multitask. And your windows are _illegally tinted_ Dames. No one would notice. Much.” He squirmed, feeling hotter now. “Besides, I get off in your car.”

 

That had Damian groaning. And Colin wondered if he was remembering the- far too numerous- times when Colin would kick his shoes off, squirm right out of his jeans and boxer briefs, sprawl out while Damian was speeding down the highway and just _get off_. How he looked splayed in that expensive seat, head tipped back against the window, how badly Damian always seemed to want to just pull over and be the one to make Colin groan like that…

 

“Not the same,” Damian managed, but his voice was thick. Colin whimpered, stroking his fingers along his clit like Damian did, quick little jerks that had his hips rolling. Colin panted, couldn’t stop himself, wasn’t even speaking, just making little noises. He gripped his phone tighter, heard Damian grunt, and then- “This is unfair,” spoken on a heavy breath. “What you do to me.”

 

Colin gasped, arching up, body shaking as he came. It was quick, sudden and he couldn’t even care, letting the waves wash over him, roll out to his fingers, his toes. He heard Damian groan, frustrated sounding, as he sagged back. Colin let his eyes slid half shut, tired now, relaxed.

 

“I have to go.” It came briskly, and Colin, for just a moment, thought maybe he’d annoyed Damian. But the fear was gone when he added, “I love you.”

 

“Yeah, love you too Dames. Text me when you’re home?” A little grunt was all he got, and the line went dead. Colin sighed, dropping his phone on the couch and turning, pressing his face into it, snuggling into the plushness.

 

Within his sleep he swore he heard his door slamming. Heard the turn of the lock after, but he ignored it. Figured it was a part of the dream- had he been dreaming?- and squirmed, turning his face into the couch more. But when a hand came down, gripped his chin and turned his face, he began to truly wake. More so, when a warm mouth crashed against his, kissed him hard, desperate, _needy_.

 

Colin whined, eyes cracking out. His hair was dusting his eyes, free from a bun or ponytail all around his face, but he could just see- recognized the set of that brow, the dark skin…

 

 _Damian_.

 

Colin sighed, relaxing, felt the hand leaving his face, sliding down his body. It gripped his chest through his tank top, squeezed flesh _hard_ , had his nipple pushing into Damian’s palm. Colin arched, mouth opening as he tried to suck in a breath, but Damian’s tongue made it near impossible. He made another little noise, trembling when Damian kneaded his breast, before his hand slid lower, right into his sweatpants.

 

“Colin,” he breathed, and his name on Damian’s tongue was always a goddamn _godsend_ . “You’re so wet.” Colin shivered again, reaching up and grasping at Damian’s biceps. He still felt foggy from sleep, but it felt _good_ and he was clinging to that, pushing towards Damian’s hand, trying to grind into it as his fingers rubbed down his pussy, slicking themselves up before moving back up to his clit. He tore back, tipped his head and sucked in his much needed breath as Damian rubbed quickly.

 

“Shit, _shit_ ,” he breathed, feeling like every muscle was quivering in his body. He shouldn’t be _close_ after two seconds of contact, but enough orgasms throughout the day had left his body strung out completely. He bucked, bit at his lip because Damian just _knew_ how to work him up and get him off-

 

But then whined _loudly_ when Damian pulled away. Before Colin could complain, though, Damian was hauling him up from the couch. Colin stumbled into his embrace, before he was shoved, turned around  and forced to bend over. He grasped at the back of the couch, lifted his ass higher when Damian got his sweatpants down to his knees. He felt one hand grasp his ass, squeeze, then tug to show off both his asshole and his cunt-

 

And _god_ Colin knew what was coming and could barely contain himself. He squired, heard the sound of Damian’s zipper, the tear of the condom wrapper-

 

And then, with no warning, Damian shoving his cock into him in a single thrust.

 

Colin cried out, grasping at the back cushion of the couch. Damian didn’t give him a moment to adjust, he pulled back and slammed in again, brutal and hard and _fucking perfect_. His hands grasped at Colin’s waist, jerking him back, half leaning over him. He could hear Damian panting, hear every little groan and curse. Most of them weren’t even in English, and that just told Colin that Damian was truly worked up, almost wrecked already.

 

“Babe,” Colin gasped. His only response was one of Damian’s hands leaving his waist, rucking up his tank top to expose half his chest. Damian grasped the flesh, squeezed, and Colin trembled, feeling his knees wanting to buckle. He gritted his teeth, his body aching, so worked up and ready to come and god, he just needed a little friction or _something_.

 

Damian pinched his nipple, and Colin felt his belly seize up. His cunt squeezed around Damian, had his boyfriend groaning, doing it again. He tugged at the bud, and Colin bit his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt tears prickling at the corners.

 

“Dames,” he panted, pushing back as best as he could. “Baby _harder_ .” As if it was possible- and yet Damian drove into him without a _care_ , as if he wanted Colin to bruise from the inside out. And Colin hoped he would, loved that sweet ache down to his core he got when Damian fucked him _right_. He groaned, heard Damian mumbling his name between pants, and then his nails scraping his nipple as he pinched it again, as he drove so hard into him Colin swore he saw stars.

 

He screamed. Screamed his throat fucking _raw_ and came without a single warning, so damn hard he forgot how to breathe. His body clenched over Damian’s cock, over and over again, trying to draw him in deeper, trying to hold him there. Damian leaned heavily over him, hips stuttering, and the growl he let out, it was _everything_ like that noises he made when he was pissed off and in costume- and Colin’s orgasm only intensified. He was still coming even as Damian found release within it all.

 

When Damian finally pulled out, let go of Colin’s chest and straightened up, Colin pitched forward. He managed to get his knees onto the couch, pushed into the back and buried his face into the plushness. He heard his name from Damian, felt his hand running down his spine, over the swell of his ass- and then, _god_ , between his legs, rubbing his flushed, feverish folds, feeling how utterly soaked he was.

 

Colin almost screamed, shook all over. His toes curled, and it was _too much_ . He felt so damn sensitive as his breath choked, as Damian’s fingers slipped _inside_ him, fucking him in languid thrusts. He squirmed, bit at the couch cushion to muffle his noises, as Damian leaned in, mouthed at the side of his neck. His other hand braced on the back of the couch, kept him from leaning his weight onto Colin as he fingered him.

 

“You’re so hot,” he whispered, into his ear, and Colin was sure he had to feel like _fire_ . “How many times did you come today Colin? And _without me_ ?” Colin whimpered, pushing at Damian’s fingers, wanting to come again, feeling like he could because he swore his last orgasm hadn’t _stopped_. “Did you think about me?”

 

Colin nodded, squeezed his eyes shut. Of _course_ he had, when he’d thought of anything at all.

 

“Was it my fingers?” Damian curled them, sliding along his gspot and making Colin gasp. “Was it my tongue? Or was it my _cock_ ?” Colin groaned, his body squeezing Damian’s fingers. And when he chuckled, Colin swore he was dying. “I think you should come again, beloved.” He curled them again, pushing right to that spot, over and over _and over_ and then- “Right. Now.”

 

Colin gasped, another orgasm flooding him. It was quick, but he was so _wasted_ after, sagging into the couch, breaths hiccuping in and out of him. Damian’s fingers left him, and his arm circled around his waist, guiding Colin down as he carefully flipped them, so Damian was sitting on the couch. He let Colin collapse against him, curl up into the expensive fabric of his shirt, as he rubbed his back.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, and Colin nodded, breathing in deeply. Damian’s expensive cologne flooded his senses, and he sighed. He didn’t open his eyes, but did get his arm up, to drape over Damian’s waist. “I wasn’t too rough? Perhaps I should have let you wake up properly-”

 

“Dames,” he managed, his throat sore, “wake me up like that more often, okay?” He lifted his head, opened his eyes- and Damian was staring at him, looking not pulled apart at all. What a _miracle_. “Like. Everyday for the rest of my life please?”

 

That earned him a smile. Damian chuckled, leaned down, kissed his forehead. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he whispered, “I couldn’t control myself.”

 

“Mmm,” Colin hummed, “it’s always _hot_ when you lose control bird boy.” He straightened up, sat up properly next to Damian and raked his hands back through his long hair. “Did you drive straight over here?”

 

“I did,” Damian admitted. “I may have… broken a few speed laws. A cop looked at me but I believe he recognized the car, because he did not bother to stop me.” Colin snorted, shaking his head.

 

“Rich boy status has perks, sweetheart.” He took a deep breath, before he stood up, bending over to tug his sweatpants back up into place. He straightened his tank top, before he glanced back at Damian. “I need a shower now. But you stay and we get food after. If I can even walk.”

 

Damian, for a moment, looked concerned- but then Colin winked and he _grinned_. And god, Colin always got weak when he did that. “Well then, good thing I drove.”

 

Colin chuckled. “Oh the things I can do in that car of yours.” Damian’s lips parted, a little gasp, but Colin was waving him off. “Think about it while I’m in the shower. And ditch the condom babe, that can’t be comfortable.”

 

He headed for the bathroom, knew Damian was probably blushing because he’d gotten too into Colin again and hadn’t bothered to pull the damn thing off. Hell, Colin wondered where he’d _gotten_ it from. He knew he didn’t carry one in his wallet- and yeah, it wasn’t good for it anyway- and he’d come straight over from the door.

 

Had he _stopped_ to get some? Did he keep them in his car? Oh god, Colin _hoped_ he did. Because as sore as he was now, he figured he might have it in him to tease his boyfriend a little, when they finally left. And he figured with how Damian was now, the fact that he had rushed right over and fucked Colin _awake_ \- well, he didn’t think it’d be teasing for long, and figured they’d need a few more.


End file.
